1. Incorporation by Reference
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for replacement of fluids in systems and more particularly the replacement of coolant fluids in an automotive type engine cooling system.
3. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Babish et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,703 describes an internal combustion engine cooling system that is flushed by: (a) providing a controlled pressurized flow of flushing liquid and entrained gas bubbles, (b) and passing said flow alternately through (i) the radiator in a reverse direction, (ii) the engine coolant passages in a reverse direction, (iii) the radiator in a forward direction, (iv) the engine coolant passages in a forward direction.
Cassia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,878 describes a flush cap for a vehicle cooling system wherein the flush cap has an inlet through which fresh water enters and an outlet through which dirty coolant leaves. The method employs the flush cap to flush the cooling system of the vehicle. The radiator cap can be adapted to drain a radiator using a hose attached to the outlet of the cap.
Akazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,716 describes an engine coolant changing apparatus for changing an engine coolant such as LLC (long-life coolant) in an engine coolant path containing a radiator, comprising coolant storing means possessing a pressure action port and a liquid inlet and outlet, detaching mechanism to be attached or detached to or from a filler port of a radiator, communicating device for communicating between the liquid inlet and outlet and the detaching device, and pressure action device for applying a negative pressure to the pressure action port to overheat the coolant to a low temperature by driving an engine when discharging the coolant from an engine coolant system, and applying a positive pressure to the pressure action port when feeding a fresh liquid, so that the coolant can be changed promptly in a short time, without requiring manipulation of radiator drain cock or jack-up of the vehicle.
Turcotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,574 describes a removal and refill apparatus for use in removing and/or refilling coolant in an automotive cooling system. The automotive cooling system typically includes a radiator, overflow bottle, engine, water pump, and heater core elements. A method for utilizing the coolant removal and refill apparatus utilizing vacuum and pressure is described for use with the removal and refill apparatus.
Fletcher, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,684 describes a clean and easy-to-use, portable upright apparatus, and a method for its use, which can be used to flush and fill the radiator and coolant systems of motorized vehicles in approximately 15 minutes, the apparatus comprising a self-priming pump, a waste collection tank, a tank for holding new or recycled coolant, a filter assembly, and a wheeled support structure for conveniently and efficiently housing the pump, tanks, filter assembly, and the several hoses needed to perform the flush and fill procedure. Applications may include, but are not limited to, flushing coolant from automobile radiators and refilling them with new or recycled coolant.
Clark, II, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,666 describes a portable automated fluid collecting and dispensing unit (10) for the collection of used fluid and for the delivery of new fluid to a fluid utilizing device, such as motor (44). The device (10) includes a tank arrangement (12) having a used fluid tank (14) for collecting and storing used fluid and a new fluid tank (16) for storing and delivering new fluid. The new and used fluid tanks (14 and 16) are dedicated to contain only more particular fluid. A cart (16) carries the tank arrangement (12), and has load cells (26) for determining changes in weight of the tank arrangement (12) and any used fluid and new fluid contained therein. A display (58) indicates any said change in weight of said tank arrangement (12) and any fluid contained therein. The system can also include a stationary primary system (120) for use in recharging the portable device (10), without any intervening cleaning of the device.
Rome et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,175 describes a method and apparatus, for servicing engine cooling systems, including a service inlet, a vacuum pump, a two-way solenoid interposed between the vacuum pump and the service inlet, a service outlet, a disposal hose, a new fluid tank, a pressure pump interposed between the service outlet and the new fluid tank, a three-way solenoid interposed between the service outlet and the two-way solenoid, a low-level trigger mechanism, a flow control relief valve and other elements to enhance various modes of operation. The apparatus is capable of performing various operations, including closed-loop fluid cycle, fluid vacuum, fluid top-off, fluid exchange and fluid flow control.
Klamm, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,215 describes an apparatus for adding coolant to a cooling system of a motor vehicle including a cap with a resilient sleeve that expands against the inside wall of a radiator filler neck to provide an air-tight connection. A valve attached to the cap controls the flow of air and coolant through the cap. A gauge on the cap indicates the pressure inside the radiator. A venturi assembly connected to the valve provides a source of vacuum for evacuating air from the cooling system. Thereafter, coolant is drawn through the cap by the vacuum created in the system.
Awad, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,580 describes an apparatus comprising a wheeled cart, and mounted on the wheeled cart a plurality of containers placed in adjacent upright attitudes. A support framework engages the wheeled cart and further provides a support framework engaging an operator's panel with operator's controls. A suction developing device, pressure developing device, conduit switching device, and conduit manifolding device, are enabled for acting together to apply vacuum and pressure exertion on fluids for driving such fluids between the containers and an automotive radiator through a system of conduits.
Awad, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,557 describes a method of replacing radiator fluid in an automotive radiator including providing two gas tight containers, a fluid conducting hose with a gas tight nozzle fitted into a radiator fill pipe nipple. The method further includes the steps of filling one of the containers with a fresh radiator fluid, drawing a high vacuum on a second one of the containers, drawing spent radiator fluid into the second one of the containers using only suction from the container, thereby leaving the automotive radiator under a partial vacuum and then drawing the fresh radiator fluid, from the first one of the containers, into the radiator using only suction from the partial vacuum in the radiator. A radiator flush step may also be applied following the same method, using two additional containers, one with initial high vacuum and the other containing flush fluid.
Gayet, EP 1013908 describes a coolant fluid replacement device for an automobile, utilizing an open loop distribution circuit within the coolant loop during the replacement of the used coolant. The coolant loop comprises a radiator that includes an inlet from the engine and an outlet to the engine. During the coolant replacement process, the device is connected between the coolant pumps of the vehicle system. The new fluid is stored in a first reservoir. As the new fluid is pumped into the system, the old fluid is forced out into a second reservoir.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches the use of pumps for providing the force necessary to move used fluids from automotive systems and to replace them with new fluids. However, the present invention in one embodiment uses a vacuum technique to enable fluids to be exchanged in a continuous process where used fluids are drained while new fluids are inserted into the system to replace the used fluids, and in a further embodiment, the fluids are exchanged using either internal or external pumps. The present invention provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.